


1. Vampire - Moira x Female!Reader

by Mokii



Series: Overwatch - Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Moira O'deorain - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fantasy, Gore, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: Part 1 of Overwatch - Kinktober 2018





	1. Vampire - Moira x Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Moira's Pale skin (white haired Moira is the best t b h) I suck at endings too imsorry.

-

"You sure you're going to be okay? We have one more space in our taxi if you want to sleep at mine!" Your friend called out to you as you looked away from the path in front of you with a stumble, your cheeks flush from the alcohol still running through your system.

"I'll be fine! It's only 20 minutes to walk home, maybe I can sober up a bit more before sleeping." I grin crept onto your lips as you winked towards your equally intoxicated friends, all waiting for you to join them. "Besides, it's such a pleasant evening."

The sky was clear, speckled with bright stars as the moon was whole, glaring down upon the glowing nightlife. As you waved goodbye to your friends, you watched their taxi mirror the numerous neon lights plastering the club you had left, the heavy bass the only thing you could hear although you were unsure if that was your head or the club.

You took a final look around you, soaking in the atmosphere as the scent of cigarette smoke and dry whiskey suffocated you, your head throbbing. Your steps were jagged and wobbly, eventually reaching a quiet corner away from the noise so you could recompose yourself. You opened your clutch and took out a packet of your own cigarettes as you leaned against the end of the club building, blanketed by shadows as the various coloured lights from the clubs along the avenue barely offered much for your sight. Swapping out your cigarettes for your lighter, you sparked it a couple of times, frowning as it wasn't catching.

"Come on.." You groaned to yourself before dropping your head, taking the lipstick-stained cigarette from your lips and searching through your bag to find a second lighter. Completely consumed with your search, you hadn't realised a figure approach you, stopping as you heard a spark and a light appear ahead of you.

"Need a hand?" An Irish tone purred towards you, taking you slightly by surprise as you looked up to find a much taller woman than you expected. She was pale and had white hair swept back over her head, her body towering over you. Your gaze fell upon her slightly visible smirk, enchanted by her as she pressed her lighter flame against your cigarette end. A cloud of smoke floated between you from your parted lips, mirroring the woman's smirk with your own as you observed her pulling a cigarette out of her own pocket and lighting it.

"Thank you-" You left the end of your comment open for her to offer her name, your hand extending in question.

"Moira," Standing up right and sliding her free hand into her trouser pocket, she merged her own smoke cloud with the haze between you. "Pleasure." This gave you a chance to look over her attire, unconsciously biting your lip. Accompanying her suit trousers, the woman wore a fitted blouse, sleeves to her elbows with her top buttons loose to expose the length of her neck. Her nails were long and narrow, much like her figure in general.

"___." You presented her with your own name, continuing to admire the Irish woman in front of you. Whilst slightly intoxicated, it wasn't as subtle as you thought it looked; your gazing only causing Moira to smirk more as she swept some stray hairs back.

"Are you finished?" Her sharp eyebrow lifted, inhaling more from her cigarette as the end lit up her face. You weren't paying much attention to her question, your focus now to her face. Were her eyes different colours? It was subtle, but you noticed one of her eyes were a golden orange, glowing from the cigarette flame compared to her other pale blue one. Surely your eyes were playing tricks?

Before being able to decide whether your eyes were telling the truth, Moira's hand reached out and towards your chest, lifting your necklace into her hand and admiring it. She rolled the gem around in her fingers, and then across the length of the necklace chain, her icy fingers grazing the edge of your neck and causing you to shiver. "If you can gawk at me, I suppose I should take advantage of the state of you." Her hand moved from your neck to your hair, sweeping it across your forehead and out of your face. "You're quite a sight, I must admit."

Her deep teasing tone made your head spin, surely feeling further intoxicated by it alone as you could feel your face heating up even more from her touch. You were a mess, not even realising how much you were relying on the wall behind you for support until trying to stand up; stumbling a little before falling back again. "Darling, are you okay?" There wasn't much concern in her tone, her amusement audible in her question as your dishevelment gave her more of an excuse to press herself against you, her arm trapping you against the wall. With her other hand, she flicked away her cigarette and exhaled to the side, letting her hand lay comfortably on your hip.

"I, uh..." You voice was weak, the heat between you and Moira a clear indicator of how closed in you were, feeling a bigger heat from your groin as you could feel the female breathing slowly against your cheek. "I need to get home.." Your excuse fell on deaf ears as a cool breath met with your neck, your hand dropping your own cigarette and reaching up to press into Moira's chest once her lips hovered delicately over your skin.

"We have all the time in the world, Darling.." Almost in a whisper, the ringing in your head was pierced by her silky voice, your eyes fluttering shut as you felt a wet heat against your neck. Moira set about leaving sloppy kisses from your jaw to the base of your neck and along your exposed shoulder, her lips following her hand as she slipped the strap of your dress down your arm. Her actions became hungry as fragile exhales left you, breathy and short, your mind focusing solely on the moment regardless of who was around.

Eventually, the female made her way back up towards your jaw and you took the chance to swallow the lump in your throat, your eyes gently opening to meet the greedy look in the stranger's eyes. "Let me taste you, ___." The hand on your hip glided down against your bare thighs, the woman hitching one of your legs up to the side of her body. "Let me devour you until you can't handle it anymore." You became more vocal with your whimpers with every word Moira spoke, consenting to her pleads as you leaned up to meet her lips with your own, your fingers tangling in her white hair.

Her skin was cold to the touch as your fingers stroked across her exposed collar, her slender frame like a cage surrounding you once she had a taste of your saliva on her tongue. Locked together, your lips moved in rhythm as the sound of your wet kisses filled the warm air around you. The throbbing base from the clubs around you matching the beat of the ache in your chest, ringing like a hammer against cloth in your ears.

As you ran your tongue across Moira's thin lips, sharpness hit you as a sting resonated through your painted lips, tasting the result of a bite as blood led against your tongue. You groaned, starting a low chuckle in Moira as she sucked on the bite and tugged at your lower lip. Her nails dug into your thigh at the taste of your blood as your hand tightened in Moira's locks. She continued her torment on your lips, nibbling teasingly on your invading tongue.

You broke the kiss for air, mumbling curses under your breath as you took a moment to come down from the high you were riding on. "Jesus, Moira.." You were cut off as one of the female's legs lifted and pressed against your sex, causing an uncomfortable pleasure whilst also trapping you against the wall even more. She took advantage of your distracted self to return to the pale spot on the side of your neck. The attack she placed on your neck resulted in a multitude of bites and bruises, the sensations dragging an array of satisfied mewls from you.

 

You were in ecstasy; your head foggy with a craving for more of this woman, lust clouding your senses as a continuing pain began to overwhelm the excitement you felt. Your neck was sore, tender to the touch although Moira refused to lessen her hold on you. "Wait, s-slow down a bit.." You request was ignored and refused with a thrust of her knee against you, an unexpected moan from you filling Moira's ears. Her grip was isolating, her hands holding with bruising strength onto your thigh still and your hip. Her tongue slithered along the length of your shoulder and neck, humming calmly against it. "Moira?" Her silence was a cause for concern and before you had a chance to say much else, you felt a piercing ache engulf you, your muscles tightening as you felt Moira attach herself to your neck. The woman dragged herself closer to you and buried her face into your skin, the moment feeling like an eternity before she released you from her animalistic hold.

The ringing in your ears was once again the only thing you could hear, the murmur of your surroundings blurred together as the female wiped her mouth and revealed a toothy grin. You felt a trickling sensation from the ache in your neck.

In your confusion, your parted lips were stolen once again as Moira stained them red with the blood that lined her mouth. The grasp on your hip was released, moving to cup your nape and press into the bite to hold the bleeding; the pressure pushing a muffled squeak out of you. The taste was unpleasant though it felt strangely erotic, making for a sloppier, hungrier kiss. You were sure at this point you had soaked Moira's knee in your juices however conflicted you were about what was happening and still too intoxicated to ask questions before focusing on your pleasure. The air was cold against your battered skin when Moira removed her hand and backed out of the kiss to admire the crimson tainted mess on both of you, the flickering street lights making the blood shimmer against her pale complexity. "I am addicted, sweetheart, to your taste," Her tone was deep and tangled with a hint of desire, your eyes still hazy with need as you felt drunk with your own desire. You watched intensely as she brought her bloodied hand up and offered it to you, cocking a brow and keeping her smirk wide. "So sweet, so pure.." She gazed at you with fierce eyes, letting out a breathy sigh of satisfaction when you leaned forwards and snaked your tongue along one of her fingers. "Good girl.."

After cleaning off a section of her finger, she pulled her hand back and licked at it herself, visibly shivering as she gulped back. Her silence returned as she trapped you in again with her dirtied hand against the wall beside you, her lips moving to your neck as the dull pain from the bite returned. There was a stronger ache from your side, your vision blurring as you could vaguely make out that she was drinking from your neck. "M-Moira... wh-what.." You couldn't get out your question, drowning in a cold flush as your heartbeat throbbed in your ears. Your desperate clasp on Moira's blouse was weakening and your feeling faded in your fingers. Where were you? What was happening to you? Confusion enveloped your mind, unable to make sense of anything around you anymore.

Moira's craving for more blood cause her to act aggressively, growling into your neck as she snatched a handful of your hair and opened up your neck further for her, your whines quiet and shaky. She could feel your weight becoming heavier and the colour in your skin fading which caused her to retract herself and laugh tenderly. Moira observed as you led limp against the wall, placing a hand on your hip to help support you as you panted ever so slightly.

It was a few minutes before things came back into focus, unable to acknowledge the woman still towering over you for a while as your hand lifted to touch at the heavily bruised portion of your neck, whimpering slightly. Once recognising the female in front of you, you kept silent, gazing with awe at the fangs peeking from her pleasant smile. "Come, let's get you home, my sweet."

-


End file.
